The Bedtime Story
by upeekaboo
Summary: Ketika dua insan sedang memandu kasih, kebahagiaan serta nafsu terpancarkan dari peluh keringat maupun raut wajahnya. Desahannya, belaiannya, begitu mempesona. SasuFemNaru


**

* * *

**

Nadh's Headnote [terinspirasi dari 'Header and Footer' XP] :

_BABI-KAM-BEK! ; Everybody hands up!_

_Oke, Nadh si Babi dari kandang Old McDonald, kembali lagi dengan ikutsertanya sebuah fic SASUFEMNARU lemon. Pelampiasan fic Marriage yang draft-nya ilang semua. MATI AJA GUE!_

_Sebenarnya, sih, fic ini untuk memenuhi pesanan blog saya di Multiply—pesanan spesial dari Nad (**Chiaki Megumi**—red). Plusnya, fic ini juga ditujukan untuk 3 orang pecinta lemon ; **Berebereber** (Genk Orochimaruk), **Miss Kin** (Genk Orochimaruk), dan **Dian** (Reader Anon sejati saya yang pelit review –ditusuk pake jarum– ). Niatnya, sih, buat kado mereka-mereka yang birthday di tanggal yang deket-deket ini. Uehehee~ (krisis ekonomi, bro! Mampunya buat beginian, doang)_

_"**HADIAH DARI JAHWA, FIC LEMON NYANG MASIH ANGET~!"**_

_At Last, fic ini juga ditujukan untuk pecinta SASUNARU lainnya yang ada. Prihatin keadaan Fandom Naruto Indonesia, basmi perusak dan merdekakan karya asli nan mutu anak Indonesia! (Nyeret patung Bung Karno) MERDEKA!_

_Again, ENJOY!_

-+++-

*Ket : Yang kalimat ber-**BOLD** itu cerita Sasuke yang diketik tanpa menggunakan tanda petik. Agar terasa itu benar-benar cerita dan bukan percakapan yang panjang.

Perhatikan tanda skip yang berbeda ( -+++- dan ### )!

Disaranin pas adegan lemonnya dengerin lagu ajep-ajep. Nadh kasih satu lagu yang assoi, **Keep Your Hands Off My Girl (REMIX) by Good Charlotte**. Kalo ga punya, donlod dulu sono! (ditendang)

-+++-

* * *

-+++-

Bahagia.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana yang memadati suatu acara. Satu kata yang cukup untuk memperlihatkan senyuman manis dari manusia yang ada di dalam acara tersebut. Satu kata yang bermakna luas.

Seakan mendramatisasi, sekumpulan burung merpati putih terbang dengan elegan ke arah timur. Putih bulunya mengungkapkan kesucian yang terdapat dalam janji suci sebuah pernikahan. Mereka terbang melayang dengan kepakan sayap yang lentik.

Seorang wanita yang berbalut _'wedding dress'_ bermodel _bridesmaid_ tersenyum bahagia. Ia meletakkan tangan lentiknya diatas gaun berwarna putih. _Cardigan_ panjang yang berwarna _pitch_ lembut tampak serasi dengan gaun putih yang berhiaskan renda _cream_ di setiap sisi bawah gaun tersebut. Dengan kancing yang tergantikan oleh tali yang berwarna sama dengan renda gaun, _cardigan_ yang menjuntai menutupi gaun itu sangat indah untuk menutupi sebagian dada yang tak beralas. Sungguh indah namun unik.

Ia membetulkan sedikit anak rambutnya yang menjuntai tak rapi. Rambut pirang indahnya tampak tersanggul tinggi dan berhiaskan replika bunga _Azalea_ yang mungil. Alami dan cantik.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, Teme!" Ujar wanita tersebut pelan kepada pria yang duduk disampingnya—suaminya. Pria tersebut hanya mendengus dan menyandarkan dirinya yang terbalut blazer hitam kemilau, senada dengan mata hitamnya yang gelap dan tajam.

Wanita tersebut menoleh pada pria disampingnya dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan besar. Pria tersebut hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya dan mendengus kalah. Akhirnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Puas?—dan jangan sebut aku lagi Teme! Aku bukan laki-laki brengsek yang selalu kau jadikan bahan caci maki itu! Sekarang ini, aku sudah sah menjadi pendamping hidupmu, _Tuan Puteri_!" Balasnya panjang tiada tarikan nafas.

Raut wajah wanita cantik tersebut mendadak bahagia, lengkap dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya. "Sasuke-teme! Namanya Teme tetap saja TEME! Bastard! Gombal!"

Mulut Sasuke sedikit bergetar untuk menahan tawa. Wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun lalu—dan sampai saat ini, ia menjadi istrinya—tetaplah lucu dan unik. Mungkin kebahagiaan ini tak dapat disembunyikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tertawa, ya?! Awas saja kau! Akan ku—hmph~."

Sebuah kecupan singkat namun terkesan damai mengunci bibir Naruto. Semua orang yang melihatnya terkesima—betapa romantisnya pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini. Sasuke melepas kecupannya dari bibir Naruto dan memandangi wajah istrinya yang sangat sempurna. Aroma melati menusuk hidung Sasuke. Begitu menyenangkan.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa empuk pelaminan. Tangannya terjulur ke arah Naruto. Seraya menampilkan senyum tulusnya, Sasuke menawarkan, "Apa 'Ritual' sudah boleh dimulai?"

Naruto bangkit dengan cepat. "Tanpa kau tawarkan juga, aku akan mengejarmu, Sasuke. Kesini kau!"

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke arah air mancur yang bertumpu pada kolam mewah. Naruto segera mengejarnya dengan gesit. Para tamu undangan tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Sifat 'kekanakan' mereka belum juga hilang, meskipun mereka sudah berkepala dua.

Benar-benar berbahagia.

-+++-

* * *

**The Bedtime Story**

_One of 'NC-17' Fic from Librẽcafrod Nadya_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Bedtime Story © Librẽcafrod Nadya

The Princess And The Bandit © Imagination from God

**Inspirated by :**

Bedtime Stories © Walt Disney Picture

( * Wedding Dress )  
BlackXWhite—Naruto's Dress © Anastasya Debbie

* * *

-+++-

Malam menggantikan langit merah yang bermandikan cahaya mentari. Bintang-bintang tampak bersinar hari ini. Awan mendung telah menyingkir, memperlihatkan keindahan sang bintang yang sebenarnya. Dari arah tenggara, bulan nampak begitu bersinar, ingin memanjakan mata setiap makhluk hidup. Begitu kontras dengan langit malam yang selalu gelap dari hari ke hari.

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya ke arah sebuah kamar. Tubuhnya sudah tak ingin berkompromi dengannya. Ia lelah dan ia tahu pesta pernikahannya tadi begitu menyenangkan.

"Hei-hei, bisakah kau memperlambat jalanmu sedikit? Tunggu aku!" Seru Naruto dari belakang. Ia berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke yang terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar baru mereka. Gaun putih yang ia pakai terlalu megar dan _cardigan-_nya begitu panjang. Naruto sukses kesusahan dan tak mampu mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin membuang waktu. Aku ingin segera terjun ke atas ranjang tidur kita."

_Blush_—langkah Naruto terhenti. Ranjang-tidur-kita? Sebuah pikiran dewasa menghantui pikirannya dengan sekejap mata.

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pintu lebar yang terbuat dari kayu Mahogani. Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Melihat istrinya yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Melempar pandangan ka arah Naruto—yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip—dengan makna tatapan, 'Apa-yang-kau-pikirkan?'

Seakan menjawab tatapan tersebut, Naruto kembali melangkah pelan. Matanya begitu berani dan menjawab tatapan Sasuke, 'tak-apa'.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia mulai memasuki kamar dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Cukup luas dan bergaya klasik. Bertaburan alat-alat yang berbahan kayu, serta ukiran kecil terdapat di permukaan kayu tersebut.

Naruto melewati Sasuke yang masih terkesima di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dengan kuat, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur yang masih tertutupi Bed Cover yang cukup tebal. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia sangat lelah.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat 'strategis'-nya. Ia membuka blazer hitamnya dan menggantungnya. Dasi kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu dilepasnya dan dibuang sembarangan, agar ia bisa bernapas lebih lega. Kancing _vest_ pendeknya ia buka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja putih yang tak sembarangan harganya.

Sasuke menghampiri perapian yang menempel dengan kokoh pada dinding rumah. Dengan membakar kayu bakar, ia menyalakan perapian tersebut dengan api yang berkobar besar. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk berhadapan dengan perapian yang menyala.

"Kemarilah, Naruto—aku mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perapian, menatap nyalanya api yang begitu menghangatkan di malam sedingin ini.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk berubah menjadi rasa penasaran. Tak lama untuk berfikir, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti rasa penasaran itu saja.

Setelah bangun dari ranjang empuk dan mewah, Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang. Perapian dan ranjang tidak terlalu jauh, namun berjarak cukup agar ranjang tersebut tidak terbakar dengan api dari perapian tersebut.

"Menarik? Apa yang menarik, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri, tepat ke arah pandangan Naruto. "Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Bajak Laut dan Tuan Puteri..."

Naruto berbinar, "Wah, sepertinya seru! Ceritakan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memulai ceritanya.

'...dan cerita ini lebih seru dibanding yang kau bayangkan, Naruto.' Bisiknya dalam hati. Seringai licik sedikit nampak di sudut bibirnya.

-+++-

-+++-

Sebuah kapal besar yang mempunyai bendera berlambang tengkorak itu pun akhirnya membuang jangkar-nya kedalam lautan, mencari dasar laut sebagai penumpunya. Sesosok pria tegap turun dengan angkuh dari kapal tersebut. Awak-awak kapalnya mengikuti jejaknya dengan tunduk dan penuh hormat, mempersilahkan atasannya untuk menjadi pemimpin disini.

"Ah, Kapten! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Seru seorang pria dengan ramah. Pria tersebut memakai jas panjangnya dan terdapat sebuah lencana emas di dadanya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang raja sekaligus penguasa di daerah ini.

Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk dan tetap memberikan aura dinginnya. "Jadi, bagaimana perjanjian perdagangan kita?"

Si penguasa hanya tertawa ringan, melepas penatnya, memberikan kesan santai kepada Tamu Terhormatnya.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan bisnis ini di rumahku?" Tawar raja tersebut hangat.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali lagi. Anggukan kecil khas seorang perompak.

Suatu keberuntungan untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan perompak dingin ini. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba perompak tersebut menawarkan baginda raja untuk bekerja sama dalam hal bisnis. Sang perompak menyerahkan sebuah pulau kecil yang sudah ia kuasai kepada penghuni pulau besar ini, sedangkan dari pihak raja sendiri menyerahkan sebagian harta kerajaan yang cukup untuk membahagiakan seseorang selama-lamanya.

Tak sebodoh itu, ternyata ada udang dibalik batu—ada sebuah rencana licik yang berniat menjatuhkan posisi raja dan menguasai pulau miliknya. Seorang perompak tak pernah bodoh.

Diam-diam, ia menyeringai tak sabar untuk segera melaksanakan 'pesta'-nya.

###

"—Intinya, kau bisa mengambil hartaku sendiri. Sudah kuberitahu ruangannya, kan?" Raja menjelaskan denah kastilnya secara jelas. Si perompak hanya menimpalinya dengan anggukkan ataupun diam saja, tanda ia sudah mengerti. Ingin segera menghabisi isi pulau ini.

Seluruh warga lelaki mengikuti jejak sang raja yang ingin menuju ke pulau kaya akan sumber daya-nya. Ingin memastikan lebih lanjut, apakah pulau-nya sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

Seseorang beraba-aba kencang, tanda kapal sudah siap untuk berangkat. Baginda raja segera menoleh sebentar dan memberi sedikit pesan untuk Sasuke, "Baiklah, aku berangkat!"

Setelah kehilangan sosok berwibawa tersebut, setelah kehilangan beberapa kapal yang terjun ke laut, si perompak tersenyum geli. Bodoh sekali raja tersebut.

Mengingat-ngingat rencananya yang akan ia lakukan sendiri, perompak tertawa pelan. Tawa yang licik.

Disela-sela tawanya, ia sedikit berbisik, "_It's Time_."

###

Ternyata, semudah ini.

Sang perompak melangkah keras. Penjagaan di luar tidak ketat—malah tidak ada, kastil ini sangat kosong, dan berlimpahnya berbagai emas di sembarang tempat. Sekali lagi, perompak tersenyum licik dan terkesan mengejek.

Rencananya berhasil—mengusir para penghuni pulau ini, menipu mereka, dan memusnahkan mereka di pulau tipuan tersebut. Sebagian anak buahnya telah siap sebagai 'penyambutan' sekaligus 'penghabis' hidup mereka. Ketika penghuni pulau ini sudah musnah tak bernyawa, ia sudah siap untuk merebut hak kekuasaan pulau ini dan menjadi kaya raya.

Begitu indahnya dunia.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Ketika ia ingin melangkah masuk ke ruangan terakhir, sang perompak sedikit terhenyak melihat pemandangan luar biasa.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita yang mungkin sebaya dengannya sedang duduk di sofa lembut berwarna putih. Kakinya terangkat dan terlipat indah olehnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai lepas, menutupi sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Dengan balutan gaun sutra panjang berwarna merah marun, tubuhnya begitu sempurna di kalangan kaum Adam. Wajahnya begitu indah, ketika ia memangkunya dengan tangan lentiknya. Mata birunya tampak memandang lurus selimut bumi yang bertaburan bintang cemerlang.

Menakjubkan.

Tubuh perompak bergerak sendiri, hati kecilnya ingin mendekati wanita yang membuatnya terpikat. Matanya membulat sempurna tak percaya.

Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia adalah perompak, bukan pemuda yang mengais cinta.

Wanita tersebut menoleh perlahan ke arah belakang. Memandangi wajah sang perompak yang tampak sempurna. Hatinya tak terkontrol.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Tanya wanita tersebut gugup. Tak mengenali sosok tampan yang membiusnya saat ini.

Si perompak terperanjak kaget. Dirinya dicurigai oleh sosok manis di depannya. Sesaat berlalu, ia melangkah mendekat dan membuka mulutnya untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan dapat menemui anda, Tuan Puteri. Aku seorang perompak, sekaligus kerabat kerja baginda raja." Ujar si perompak penuh hormat seraya menarik tangan lembut tersebut ke arahnya, lalu mengecup kecil pada permukaan kulitnya. Wanita tersebut tampak tersipu dengan manisnya.

"Salam kenal, a-aku puteri dari baginda raja." Balasnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak mampu menatap mata kelam tersebut.

Melihat reaksi tersipu tersebut, sang perompak segera beranjak untuk berdiri, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir merah tersebut. Sang puteri terperanjak, namun pada akhirnya ia mengecup balik perilaku lelaki tampan yang baru ia kenal.

Malam yang sepi untuk kali ini, adalah malam yang bersejarah untuk sang perompak dan sang puteri. Menyalurkan sebuah cinta dalam sebuah kegiatan yang terlarang.

-+++-

-+++-

"Lalu, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Bagaimana keadaan sang raja? Bagimana dengan puteri tersebut? Lalu sang perompak? Lalu—" Segenap pertanyaan Naruto terhenti oleh telunjuk Sasuke yang berhasil mengunci bibir ranum Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, begitu indah. "Kau ingin tahu kelanjutannya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, penasaran akan mulut Sasuke yang bergerak untuk kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Terasa seru dan menantang.

Sasuke tersenyum kembali. Kepalanya sedikit mendekat ke telinga Naruto.

"Anggap saja aku ini adalah sang perompak dan kau adalah sang puteri. Kelanjutannya lebih seru dibanding yang kau bayangkan."

Tanpa mendengar lagi suara Naruto, Sasuke segera melumat habis mulut Naruto. Lidahnya yang menggiurkan tampak bersentuhan dengan lidah mungil Naruto. Sasuke mengaitkan lidahnya, kemudian menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto. Terkadang, adegan ini diperlambat oleh Sasuke, sehingga membuat Naruto terangsang dan mendesah. _French Kiss_

Tak diam, Sasuke membuka _cardigan_ indah Naruto, melepaskannya dari tubuh sempurna tersebut. Kemudian tangannya meraih kancing yang terbuat dari permata, pengait untuk gaun putih Naruto. Setelah dari itu, Sasuke melepas gaun megar tersebut untuk mengekspos bagian yang ia inginkan. Segala _underwear_ yang berlapis, tak berhasil untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto dari perbuatan Sasuke. Kini, Naruto tak terlapisi sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke melepas lumatan tersebut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lidahnya kini meraih bibir Naruto bagian atas dan beralih ke bawah.

Kemudian, Sasuke merubah posisinya. Membungkuk di hadapan kaki lentik milik Naruto. Bibirnya mengecup permukaan kulit di atas telapak kakinya, beralih ke atas, hingga menjangkau paha mulus Naruto. Memberi penekanan tersendiri untuk bagian paha, sehingga Naruto sukses mendesah. Bibir Sasuke beralih kembali, ke liang semua kenikmatan.

Mula-mula, Sasuke mengecup labirin kiri dan kanan vagina Naruto. Pada akhirnya, lidahnya yang panjang menggantikan bibir lembut tersebut untuk bekerja. Lidahnya mulai mengitari vagina Naruto, dari selatan hingga utara. Klitoris Naruto ia tekan dengan penuh perasaan. Tanpa melepasnya, lidah Sasuke melakukan gerakan memutar di tengah pusat kenikmatan tersebut. Sambil terus memutarkan lidahnya, Sasuke menusuk satu jarinya ke arah lubang vagina. Terus, kemudian bertambah hingga dua jari sampai tiga jari. Akhirnya, jari-jarinya yang besar ia hantamkan ke dalamnya.

Sebuah cairan kental keluar menyembur permukaan kulit Sasuke. Naruto telah mencapai klimaks.

Lidah Sasuke bergerak kembali sampai payudara padat milik Naruto. Sama seperti klitoris, Sasuke memutarkan lidahnya di sekeliling puting payudara. Kecupan paksa ia berikan dan bibir tersebut beralih pada puting payudara. Menggigit dengan sensitif, lalu dijilat dan ditekan hingga sedikit masuk ke dalam tubuh. Sedotan kencang terasa di puting milik Naruto.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah manis Naruto. Peluh keringat berjatuhan melengkapi kekurangan sebuah permainan.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Namun, tarikan keras dari tangan Naruto membuatnya terjatuh dan berada di bawah tubuh Naruto. Naruto menyeringai sebentar, lalu tangannya ikut menyumbangkan aksi. Dengan perlahan, ia meremas penis Sasuke yang masih terlindungi oleh celana panjang. Sentuhan pada ujung penisnya terasa merangsang seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Naruto beralih ke bawah dan memijit penis besar tersebut dengan mulutnya.

Merasa adanya gangguan, Naruto melepas celana hitam serta _underwear_ yang suaminya pakai. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia segera menelan seluruh bagian penis Sasuke. Sebuah testis ia remas-remas dengan kencang namun berperasaan. Mulut kecilnya bergerak maju-mundur. Sekali hentakan, lidah kecil Naruto menjilati bagian tubuh yang sudah mengeras itu.

Terasa ada sesuatu yang mengisi kerongkongannya, Naruto merasakan bahwa Sasuke sudah klimaks.

Sebagai seorang lelaki, Sasuke segera mengganti posisinya dengan posisi Naruto. Ia ingin menjadi yang diatas, sebagai 'penyalur kenikmatan'. Penis panjangnya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang vagina milik Naruto. Hentakkan cepat ia lakukan, sehingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tangan Sasuke membelai segala permukaan kulit Naruto, memanjakannya agar ia tak menangis kembali. Tak berhenti, Sasuke memasukkan lebih dalam penis kebanggaannya dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan. Masuk kembali dan keluar—gerakan tersebut ia lakukan hingga kecepatan tubuhnya bertambah.

Sasuke sedikit bergetar merinding. Penisnya ia masukkan kembali hingga ke 'Titik G' milik Naruto. Dan semburan hangat dari sperma mencampur di dalam rahim Naruto.

Belum puas, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus istrinya. Ia menindih pelan tubuh mungil yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Hentakkan nikmat kembali dilakukan. Desahan keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Peluh keringat semakin deras untuk mengalir di permukaan kulit mereka. Dan untuk terakhir, sperma dan rahim bersatu padu.

Dengan lemah, Naruto bergerak pelan, memberi kode kepada suaminya untuk beranjak dari dirinya. Sasuke mengetahui hal itu dan ia beranjak ke samping. Naruto duduk perlahan dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa percakapan yang berarti, Naruto menghampiri tubuh Sasuke dan duduk di atas penisnya. Ia membuka vaginanya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan penis kokoh tersebut ke dalamnya. Naruto bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, melupakan rasa lelah yang ia hadapi. Sasuke mengerang dan mulai menghisap payudara Naruto. Rintihan kecil terasa menggema di kamar besar ini. Naruto semakin memepercepat gerakannya, hingga 'cairan' mereka keluar kembali.

Naruto jatuh terkapar lemas, ia terlalu lelah untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke ikut berbaring di samping tubuh Naruto, memandang wajah istrinya yang bisa melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Akhirnya, mereka jatuh tertidur. Membiarkan para bintang bersenang karena bintang malam ini telah menjadi saksi 'malam pertama' mereka.

-+++-

Matahari bersinar terang. Kicauan burung terus terdengar, membangunkan dua insan yang sudah dilanda kenikmatan.

Naruto beranjak perlahan, mengucek matanya untuk membantu adaptasi dengan matahari. Ia memandang benda-benda yang terpampang indah di kamarnya. Membiasakan dirinya yang baru diletakkan nyawanya oleh malaikat.

Matanya tertumpu oleh sesosok pria yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum pelan, kemudian segera beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya.

Namun, tarikan kecil terasa di pergelangan tangannnya. Sapuan detik berlalu, Naruto jatuh di dada telanjang milik Sasuke.

"Ah—pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Naruto hangat, sehangat senyuman pagi-nya. Sasuke membalas tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Pagi."

Naruto beranjak kembali, ingin menyiapkan sebuah sarapan khas keluarga untuk mereka berdua. Namun, Sasuke menarik halus dagu kecilnya dan mencium bibir mungil tersebut.

Terbawa suasana, Naruto mencium balik perilaku suaminya tersebut. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya tanpa melepas ciuman hangatnya—yang entah kenapa ciuman ini terasa panas membara.

Naruto ikut tertarik merebahkan dirinya di atas dada bidang suaminya. Ia meraba seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan namun bergairah.

Dan selanjutnya—

_Oups! Disensor..._

-+++-

* * *

**THE END?**

( Dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan! CRAP! )

* * *

-+++-

-+++-

-+++-

**Nadh's Footnote :**

_Hehe, bukan disensor. Melainkan Nadh-nya aja udah diajak cabut ama emak en babeh buat shopping-shopping._

_Lemonnya, **asem**! Mendayu-dayu. Hoho, maklum, lagi puisitis. Dicampakkan oleh temen sendiri. (pundung sedih) "**MUKA DUA LOE!"** –pengen, deh, teriak kayak begono depan mukanya._

_LHA? KOK JADI ACARA MAMA DAN A'A? (curhat, dong~)_

_Babak kedua-nya enggak saya ceritain. Privacy-nya mereka, dong! (halah). Yap, udah kelar fic tagihan ini. Untuk fic lainnya, bakal saya update kalo udah pulang abis dari shopping (alah, orang coman belanja cabe sama toge aja...). Udahlah, saya akhiri dulu wawancara sama **Angelina Jolie** ini (dilempar panci). Udah pusing! (ditambah stress gara-gara minus di mata naek melejit)_

_TANCAPKAN SEMANGAT ANAK BANGSA DI SITUS FICTION INI! LANJUTKAN! (obsesi sama Demokrat)_

-+++-

* * *

_Saturday, April 11__th__ 2009_

Sign

BRUNONADHGRAVANO **as** Librẽcafrod Nadya

* * *


End file.
